Una calabaza, 10 botellas de whisky y un beso
by Daia Black
Summary: S&R: una celebración particular en la Casa de los Gritos y algunas confesiones de madrugada.


**Notas del Autor:**

¡Hola a todos¿Qué tal os va? No iba a escribir nada para Halloween porque no tenía mucho tiempo, pero Ilenda me animó. Ella me demostró que podía hacerlo y me dio las ideas principales del fic: una celebración privada en la Casa de los Gritos, una calabaza y al menos un beso. Esto es lo que salió en mi cabeza de este cocktail.  
Gracias, Ilenda, sin ti no lo habría escrito

**SUMMARY: S&R: una celebración particular en la Casa de los Gritos y algunas confesiones de madrugada. **

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de Rowling. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para escribir sobre ellos.

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, ok? Si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste

UNA CALABAZA, 10 BOTELLAS DE WHISKY Y UN BESO DE CHICO

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y Sirius apuraba ya su tercer whisky de fuego. Los colmillos de su disfraz habían desaparecido hacía rato y ya llevaba desabrochado el cuarto botón de su camisa de encaje. No dejaba de protestar por el insoportable calor que hacía allí dentro, pero era obvio que esa sensación se debía a su estado de ligera embriaguez, que además coloreaba sus mejillas y hacía brillar sus ojos con un tono de delirante alegría.

La fiesta en el Gran Comedor había decaído pronto, poco después de la media noche, y Sirius había propuesto seguir la celebración por su cuenta. En su opinión, el día de Halloween había que celebrarlo a lo grande y le parecía un crimen que los fantasmas y las brujas se acostaran tan temprano.

Les confesó que había conseguido algunas botellas de contrabando y les propuso acabarlas esa misma noche. En un primer momento la idea era que James y Sirius fueran a por ellas a la Casa de los Gritos y las llevaran a la habitación, pero al final decidieron ir todos juntos a la mansión y quedarse allí. En palabras de Black, era más tétrico y más adecuado para una noche como esa y así no tendrían que preocuparse por entrelazar hechizos de protección alrededor de su habitación para evitar que los demás alumnos se enteraran de su fiesta particular.

Así que allí estaban: dos elegantes y ya desarmados vampiros (James y Sirius), un fraile del bosque de Sherwood (Peter, cómo no), y el enigmático fantasma de la ópera (Remus), reunidos en torno a un puñado de botellas, la mayoría de ellas vacías, una calabaza enorme rellena de luz de hadas y algunas bandejas de dulces y bombones.

-Esto está de muerte —y Sirius rió divertido por sus palabras-. ¿Otro trago, James?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Y tú, Moony?

-Ya he bebido bastante, gracias. Sabes que el alcohol no me sienta bien —replicó el licántropo con voz cansada.

No entendía qué tenía de divertido estar allí los cuatro solos hinchándose de alcohol. Había estado bien al principio, cuando se habían entretenido contando historias de terror y anécdotas ridículas de dudosa procedencia. Se habían reído mucho cuando Sirius encantó a la calabaza para que cantara, y se habían acurrucado, muertos de miedo, cuando Remus narró algunas historias entresacadas de sus lecturas muggles. Pero a aquellas alturas de la noche empezaba a sentirse realmente cansado.

-Como quieras. Tú te lo pierdes. ¿Peter?

El muchacho más pequeño abrió sus ojillos sobresaltado. Era evidente que había bebido ya más de lo que podía soportar. Aún así, sonrió y alargó la mano.

-Déjalo, Padfoot. ¿No ves que apenas puede moverse? Bueno, sigue con lo de antes. ¿Qué era eso tan extraordinario que querías contar?

-Ah, sí —Sirius se incorporó un poco, tratando de dar misterio a sus palabras-. Esto te va a dejar de piedra, James.

-¡Suéltalo ya!

-Está bien, ahí va —y dibujando una enorme sonrisa añadió-: Laurie es maricón.

James se atragantó con la bebida y empezó a toser. La reacción de Remus fue fruncir un poco el ceño, seguramente molesto por el término que había empleado su amigo. Peter seguía durmiendo.

-¡Imposible¡Pero si ha estado con un montón de tías!

-Pues es verdad. Lo escuché ayer por casualidad.

-¿Por casualidad? —preguntó James no muy convencido-. No habrías cogido "por casualidad" mi capa de invisibilidad¿verdad?

-Bueno…

-¡Sirius¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me la pidas cuando quieras usarla? No te la voy a negar, pero al menos podías pedir permiso.

-No seas quejica, James. Te la devolví sana y salva¿no?

James protestó algo incomprensible y dio otro sorbo a su botella.

-Bueno¿y quién lo dijo? Porque puede que alguien estuviera mintiendo. Sinceramente, no creo que Laurie sea "de esos".

-No hay duda posible. Lo dijo él mismo —anunció Sirius con orgullo.

-¿De veras?

-Es más, confesó que le gustaba un chico de Gryffindor.

-¡Qué fuerte¿Crees que se refería a ti?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia su otro amigo, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación.

-Eh, Remus¿un trago?

-Ya te he dicho que no —repitió con paciencia.

-¿A ti que te parece?

-¿Hmm?

-Lo de Laurie.

-Bueno —dijo el licántropo-, ya lo suponía, la verdad.

-¿Ah, sí¿Por qué?

-Pues no sé, su forma de hablar, sus gestos… -se encogió de hombros-. Estaba bastante claro.

-No veo qué puede tener de interesante besar a un chico —dijo Sirius en tono burlón-. Sería como besarse uno mismo¿no?

-A lo mejor no es tan desagradable —intervino Remus con voz neutra.

Sirius se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

-¿Tú lo harías?

Afortunadamente no tuvo que contestar, porque James se le adelantó, enumerando en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Ha salido con Julieth. ¡Y con Carol! Y con esa otra… la rubita de Hufflepuff. ¿Y ahora dices que le van los tíos?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-La gente cambia.

-O miente —añadió Remus.

-¿Crees que salía con esas chicas para disimular?

-Ni idea.

-¿Con cuantas chicas has salido tú, Sirius?

-No sé… seis, creo.

-¿Y a cuántas has besado?

-Quince.

-Entonces no creo que estés en peligro —rió James.

Pero Sirius no coreó su broma, soltó un "Mmm" desganado y dio otro sorbo a su botella.

-Oye, Black, esto empieza a subirse a la cabeza, empiezas a verte doble y me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos ya.

-¿Tan pronto te rindes?

-Tengo sueño. Y vale que mañana no hay que madrugar, pero quiero estar en forma para entrenar un rato. Además, el frailecillo ya se ha dormido y Remus también está cansado¿verdad?

-Un poco.

-Está bien —gruñó el moreno levantándose. Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie se tambaleó y tuvo que concentrarse para mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo-. Venga, nos vamos -Y luego, acercándose a Peter le golpeó suavemente con el pie—. Vamos, Peter, a la cama.

James echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-No podemos largarnos y dejar esto así, paso de venir mañana a recoger.

-Vale, ya nos encargamos Remus y yo. ¿Por qué no te adelantas con Peter? Tal como está necesitaréis más tiempo para llegar al castillo.

-Está bien. ¡Eh, Peter, despierta ya!

-Voooooy.

James ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en pie y luego echó su brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura.

-Nosotros vamos bajando.

-De acuerdo.

-Hasta luego.

-Ciao.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron solos en la habitación. Podían oír a sus amigos tratando de bajar las escaleras sin tropezar. Remus alzó la varita y recogió todas las botellas, apilándolas en un rincón.

-Eh, Moony, aún quedan dos bombones de licor. ¿Quieres uno?

El licántropo se acercó y aceptó el bombón que le ofrecía mientras Sirius se comía el otro.

-Están deliciosos.

-Hmm.

-Estaba hablando de ti.

Remus alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta mientras Sirius se lamía los dedos para limpiarlos.

-Laurie —aclaró-. El chico que le gusta… eres tú.

Remus no contestó y Sirius apretó un poco los labios, molesto al no verlo reaccionar.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No sé… Ese tío ha admitido que le gustas¿y si se te acerca? Acabas de confesar que no te parece tan desagradable besar a un chico.

-No es mi tipo —contestó el licántropo-. Así que tranquilo, no le voy a besar.

-¿Pero besarías a otro?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Lo harías?

-Depende.

Iba a apagar la luz que latía dentro de la calabaza cuando Sirius lo agarró por la muñeca y lo obligó a mirarle.

-Si quieres besar a un chico podrías intentarlo conmigo.

Remus abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Si vas a hacerlo con un chico… ¿por qué no con tu mejor amigo?

El licántropo tragó saliva nervioso. ¿Exactamente de qué estaban hablando¿Estaba insinuando Sirius que quería besarle?

-Tu mejor amigo es James.

-Pero ahora él está ocupado¿verdad?

Remus estaba seguro de que si Sirius fuera realmente un vampiro no habría forma posible de resistirse a él. Pero tal como estaban las cosas y teniendo en cuenta el estado de su amigo Remus se obligó a mantener la compostura.

-Sirius, estás borracho.

-Lo sé —y con una sonrisa se entretuvo en colocar bien el pañuelo que el licántropo llevaba al cuello.

-Entonces comprenderás que me niegue a una petición tan ridícula —Remus le sujetó las manos y se separó de él.

-¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius escandalizado.

-Porque mañana te habrás olvidado de todo, pero yo no estoy tan ebrio como tú y tendré que recordar este momento durante el resto de mi vida. Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Los amigos se ayudan unos a otros —sentenció Sirius con voz seria.

-Pero esto es sólo un capricho.

Quiso volver a apagar la luz de la calabaza, pero de nuevo Sirius lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Tú sueles concederme todos mis caprichos —alegó-. Y además… Si voy a besar a un chico quiero que seas tú. Vamos, Remus¿qué te cuesta?

Remus lo observó en silencio. Podía resistirse una vez, pero dos era demasiado, incluso para él. Sirius resultaba realmente apetecible, con los labios colorados y las mejillas encendidas. Llevaba la camisa a medio abrochar y el pelo revuelto con una elegancia que sólo él podía lucir. Suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien.

Con un movimiento de varita acercó una de las botellas medio vacías y le dio un trago. Luego la tiró y se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa. Sirius no apartaba la vista de él.

-¿Tanto te molesta que tienes que beber antes de hacerlo?

Pero el licántropo no hizo caso a su pregunta.

-Sólo una vez —advirtió con voz firme-. Y no volveremos a mencionar esto. A nadie, ni siquiera a James. Si quieres presumir por haber besado a un chico tendrás que dar otro nombre¿está claro?

Sirius asintió, pero no dijo nada y dejó que el licántropo se acercara a él. Remus estaba nervioso, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Viendo su indecisión, Sirius cogió sus manos y las colocó en sus caderas. Luego sonrió ante la mirada incómoda de su amigo y sujetando con delicadeza su cabeza la acercó a él.

Al principio fue un roce suave. Sus labios apenas se tocaron en una leve caricia. Remus notaba cómo su pulso se aceleraba y antes de darse tiempo a llegar más lejos se retiró despacio. Sirius aún siguió con los ojos cerrados un rato y cuando los abrió Remus se sobresaltó al ver la lucidez de sus enormes ojos grises.

-Está bien —murmuró nervioso, intentando apartarse-. Ya sabes lo que se siente, ahora…

Pero no pudo seguir. Sirius lo agarró aún más fuerte y lo obligó a acercarse otra vez.

-Aún no he terminado —dijo con una sonrisa.

El primer beso había alterado el pulso del licántropo, el segundo le cortó la respiración. Sirius sabía besar, y Remus no sabía si era por el escaso alcohol que había ingerido, pero de pronto la habitación empezó a girar bajo sus pies. El beso dejó de ser algo superficial cuando la lengua de Sirius intentó separar sus labios. Remus estaba demasiado mareado para resistirse y al momento sintió su boca invadida por la calidez de un beso líquido y ardiente. Sus bocas se unían para luego volver a separarse, cambiando de posición. Sirius lamía su labio inferior y luego se derramaba en su boca, deshaciendo el beso con una ternura que resultaba adictiva.

Cuando al fin se separaron los dos estaban jadeando. Remus, además, temblaba.

-Tenías razón, no es tan desagradable -Sirius sonrió y acercándose a su amigo depositó un beso frágil y rápido en su mejilla-. Gracias —luego se volvió para seguir recogiendo y cuando estaba de espaldas a él añadió:- No dejaré que Laurie sepa lo que se siente al besarte. No le dejaré a él ni a ningún otro, así que ve haciéndote a la idea.

Remus aún estaba en pie en mitad de la habitación, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración agitada. Ahora que Sirius no miraba, se llevó una mano a los labios y sonrió.

-¿Entonces puedo yo decir lo mismo¿El récord de chicas besadas por Sirius Black quedará en quince para siempre?

Sirius se volvió y durante un momento Remus pensó que había ido demasiado lejos. Pero finalmente los labios de Black se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

-Puede. A lo mejor ahora me paso a los chicos. Besan mejor.

Remus iba a protestar, pero Sirius habló antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-O mejor: me quedo contigo. Con un poco de práctica serás un experto.

-¡Eh¡Que no lo he hecho tan mal! —replicó un poco molesto.

Terminaron de poner todo en su sitio y finalmente la habitación quedó arreglada. Sirius sopló en la punta de su varita y se la guardó entre los pliegues de la túnica.

-Hemos terminado.

-Sí.

Pero durante un rato ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Tal vez podríamos… —Sirius parecía indeciso y Remus estaba repentinamente interesado en lo que pudiera decirle.

-¿Qué?

-Podríamos… quedarnos un rato más.

Remus supo lo que vendría a continuación, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. La verdad es que besar a Sirius Black era algo realmente apetecible, más ahora que acababa de descubrirlo. Y sabía que había sido él el que había dictado las reglas, pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco borracho, y no había manera de que pudiera resistirse a los encantos de Sirius, así que no le pareció tan mala idea quedarse allí un poco más, disfrutando del calor y la humedad de aquellos labios con sabor a whisky y chocolate. A lo mejor no tenía que conformarse con un solo beso. A lo mejor podían repetir aquello a menudo y convertirlo en costumbre. Y tendría que decirle a Sirius que no le importaba que confesase que había sido él el primero en besarle. Y el último. A lo mejor aquello podía ser algo más que una simple alucinación del día de Halloween.

Un rato después, mientras estaban sentados en el suelo, recostados el uno en el otro, Sirius dijo algo que Remus recordaría durante toda su vida:

-Oye, Moony.

-¿Qué?

Remus se entretenía acariciando su cabello y Sirius ronroneó cerca de su cuello.

-No hablaba en serio, no pienso besar a ningún chico más —y añadió con voz somnolienta, antes de caer dormido:-. Sólo a ti. A partir de ahora. Si te parece bien.

Remus sonrió y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Me parece perfecto —añadió entre susurros.

El alba los sorprendió tumbados en el frío suelo de madera, con las manos descuidadamente entrelazadas y las cabezas muy juntas, al lado de una calabaza hueca y algunas botellas de whisky de fuego.

**FIN**


End file.
